A Time for Visitors
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Shelby and Cyd have traveled to times that they haven't existed in. So now it's time for them Barry and Naldo to meet people that in their current time don't exist yet. Cyd X Naldo, Barry X Shelby
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Best Friends Whenever just Cid and Shell**

 **A Time for Visitors**

Shelby and Cyd just pulled Barry and Naldo away from Barrys lab. As they went outside their was a green yellow flash. Then two girls appeared looking almost exactly like Cyd and Shelby. The Shelby look a like had dark brown hair and green eyes. The Cyd look a like had blond straight hair she had a worn out hat and she also had green eyes.

Then Shelby said "reminds me of your hip hop phase Cyd."

Then Cyd said "that was cool why did I stop again."

Then Naldo said "they look like Cyd and Shelby and she's wearing a hat."

Then Barry said "we can see that Renaldo. Welcome to the 21st century I'm Barry Einsenburg and please tell me I'm a famous scientist in your time. Then the Shelby look a like punch Barry."

Then the Cyd look a like said "Cid, can't believe you punch grandpa Barry.

Then Shelby and Cyd simultaneously "GRANDPA."

Then Naldo said "GRANDPA."

Then Cyd said "that was so cool, Barry got knocked out by his grandkid. Who some how looks like you."

Then Cid said "Shell you were right."

Then Shell said "I know I told you grandma would love it."

Then Shelby said "Grandma, does that mean the Barry and Cid marry each other."

Cid said "sorry to burst your bubbles Grandma"

Then Shelby said "Grandma, yes we did we're co grandma's."

Then Barry came to and said "Cyd why did you."

Then Cyd said "this time it wasn't me. It was your grandkid."

Then he pointed to Shell and said "you."

Then Cid said "It was me sorry Grandpa."

Then Barry said "you look like Shelby she would never. Wait did you just call me Grandpa."

Then Naldo said "gehess Barry we already went through this."

Then Shelby said "So If Cyd and Barry didn't marry each other" and she looked Shell up and down and saw the hat then looked at Naldo then back at Shell and said "cool Cyd you married your old crush. That means I married" then she looks at Barry and she said "ahh Barry eww."

Then Naldo said "who did Cyd marry. Cool hat can I touch it."

Then Barry said "Renaldo don't it's your hat."

Then Naldo said "no it's not it's on my head."

Then Barry said "it's a future version of the hat you are wearing."

Then Shell said "yeah grandpa Naldo you married grandma Cyd."

Then Cid said "I'm Cidney Eisenburg."

Then Shell said "and I'm her twin sister Shelly Eisenburg."

Then Cid said "yeah grandpa Barry, you and grandpa Naldo will be able to time travel someday."

Then Shell said "see you in the future grandmas, grandpas."

Then Shell and Cid smacked hands and disappeared leaving behind tackeon particles.

Read and review

 **Author's Note : I had this idea since I read some Cyldo and Sharry fan fictions. I'm surprised no on thought of having Shelby, Cyd, Naldo and Barry's (grand) kids. This was based on that the time travel power becomes genetic. When you have kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cidney and Shelly appeared at the school with three men and one woman who all appeared to be thirty. Shelly then said "Mom, Dad, Grandpa Berry, and Grandpa Naldo we just traveled back in time like you told us to Grandpa."

The 30 year old man with brown hair and a beard said "way to go kids just like a remembered and I had to wait 70 years for an apology."

Cid said "sorry for punching you Grandpa."

Shelly then said "so when are Grandma Shelby and Grandma Cyd come back."

Just after that was said behind them a blue light opened up and Janet Smythe fell through Berry said "make sure she doesn't get away."

One of the thirty year old man that could pass as Barry's twin with Shelby's hair color and her eye's said "We got her Dad, Right Dear." The 30 year old woman who had brown hair and green eyes followed her husband and they both grabbed Janet Smythe. Then before the rift closed two thirty year olds one that had the same hair and eye color as Berry's son and a clone of the other the brown hair woman just with hair a darker said of brown almost black. Cyd was holding Naldo's hair jel.

 **TFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFVTFV**

After Janet Smythe was sent to jail and Shelly and Cid went to bed. Berry, Shelby and their son Lucas and Naldo Cyd and their daughter Nada Lucas's wife were alone and Shelby said "Berry will Janet stop ageing like the four of us did."

Berry then said "don't worry we ceased aging because of the exposer to takions throughout the years and since we were teenagers. Janet has not even made one jump and she got her powers at the age we stopped aging she probably won't survive till it to freeze her age it took 15 years for us to stop aging. I am nowhere close to fixing us."

Then Naldo said "a lot of people going to be able to time jump."

Then Nada said "you know we should visit Aunt Daisy again."

 **read and review**

 **Author's Note: to avoid confusion Cyd and Shelby are the original time travelers Cid and Shelly are from the future.**

 **Author's Note2: I altered one line in the last chapter because of the season two finale. If I an idea for a second story for this fandom, but I need to think about the plot.**


End file.
